Constant Battles
by Dragon3
Summary: The travel over sea begin, but new troubles arise when they step foot on the northern contient
1. Constant Battles

Constant Battles   
  
  
  
Prolog:   
  
Sephiroth lent patiently against the cargo truck waiting for the other soldiers to arrive, he starred out deep into space focusing on the mission they where about to take on.   
  
Quickly Zack quickly popped out from an alleyway catching Sephiroth's attention, he watched the new member of SOLDIER run toward him. Another quickly came from the alley followed by five more men.  
  
Zack looked back at the small group of junnon soldiers demanding that they hurry up, and then trained his eyes toward the meeting point, Zack looked out in embarrassment as he saw Sephiroth already standing there. "Dang…didn't make it in time" Zack thought to him self; he strove to be like his mentor Sephiroth to be a perfect warrior and gain his respect. Zack picked up his running pace as he neared Sephiroth.  
  
"Heh heh…guess *huff* I'm late" Zack said while he bent over and rested on his knees exerted from his run, Sephiroth let out a small smile toward Zack then stared back into space. A few minuets later the rest of the troops arrived and collapsed on the ground from being worn out.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you got into a soldier's place" Sephiroth said while looking at the troops spread along the ground. "S, *huff* Sorry where so late, sir *huff*" one of the soldiers muttered out.  
  
"C'mon guys let's go." Zack quickly said to all the junoun troops as he ran to the front of the cargo truck and jumped in the drivers seat. Sephiroth slowly walked up to the front of the truck and got in the passenger's side as the other soldiers piled in the cargo area.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Zack had been driving for a little over an hour; the whole truck was over taken by silence as they drove. Zack slowly turned to look at his mentor hesitating to break the silence seeing he was in deep thought.   
  
"So uhh…how are we getting across the ocean? " Zack asked breaking Sephiroth out of his stare. Sephiroth turned to face his partner, "…There is a sub waiting around the midgar area…" Sephiroth said in a blank voice, which troubled Zack seeing his behavior. "Why didn't they just send us out from junuon?" Zack asked curiously. "Our mission is supposed to be highly classified and --" Sephiroth paused and looked back to the cargo area of the truck making sure the junuon soldiers wouldn't hear his speech. "-- Junuon logs all entries and departs of ships, Shin-Ra wants this to be as secretive as it can be…" Sephiroth continued to say as a puzzled look rose on Zack's face.   
  
"Then why did Midgar have us bring junnon soldiers with us?" Zack asked in a very curious voice while still keeping it low. Sephiroth stopped looking at Zack and stared out at the road, he watched it fly under them as they zoomed along in there truck.  
  
He slightly lowered his head then resumed looking at Zack. "…To test their strength…" "What?!" Zack said in a loud tone waking one of the soldiers. He looked back to see the soldier stretching, Then looked back at the road with a frown. He quickly looked back at Sephiroth who had a disappointed look on his face, Zack lipped "I'm sorry" then turned back and stared at the road.  
  
"Man I sure screwed that up" Zack said to him self in thought…"but what's up with Sephiroth? He's makin' no sense at all…man this is just screwed"  
  
"Stop!" Sephiroth said breaking Zack from his thoughts, He looked over at Sephiroth as he jumped out of the moving vehicle. Zack slammed on the brakes bringing the truck to a quick halt waking all the soldiers. Zack quickly jumped from the truck and rushed to Sephiroths side as quickly as he could, the two men stood there in the middle of the midgar fields. The troops slowly made their way out of the truck and walked toward the two SOLDIERS position. Sephiroth quickly motioned for them to stay there.  
  
"What's going on?" Zack asked, becoming somewhat nervous  
  
"Watch the cliffs…" Came Sephiroth's reply, he focused on the cliff watching for anything that might catch his attention. "There…do you see it?" Sephiroth asked his partner, Zack quickly scanned the cliffs top until he saw movement. "W, What is that!?" Zack mumbled,  
  
"One of Shin-Ra's failed experiments…" Sephiroth said as he drew his sword. The man took off with lightning speed toward the cliff, Zack stood in amazement as his partner ran with that speed. Zack quickly began to run after his partner while he screamed out toward the soldiers "Just stay there!!!"   
  
He ran as hard as he could after Sephiroth, but the man still gained distance on him, Zack looked back up toward the cliff to see the figure falling down. "Woe! Man looks like we wont be getting a fight in" Zack thought to him self as he slowed his pace. He watched the thing fall to the ground; dirt flew up from the impact making visibility of the creature slim. The dust and dirt settled to reveal something slowly rising to its feet. "HOLY-MAN WHAT THE HECK!!!?" zack said aloud in sheer amazement at how it survived the fall.  
  
Sephiroth stopped running and assumed a fighting stance while shooting the creature an evil glare. He tightened his grip on him masamune then rushed toward it connecting with his arm ripping away the monster's flesh. The creature screamed out as its arm was nearly sliced off. He quickly linked it with a high blow. His sword sunk deep into its head as blood sprayed as he severed an artery.  
  
The creature fell to the limply to the ground, Zack came a stop at Sephiroth's side looking at the creature on the ground. "Back up!" Sephiroth said quickly to Zack, "huh--" Sephiroth tightly grasped Zack's shoulder and shoved his aside. The Monster shot from the ground toward Sephiroth, He quickly turned to face the creature putting his blade in front of him.   
  
It sliced deep into the monster but it didn't stop it, it punched Sephiroth knocking him to the ground. He fought to get back up but the creature continued to maul him. Sephiroth let out a grunt as the creature sunk its teeth through his shoulder armor and into his skin. He kicked the beast off and rose back to his feet.  
  
Zack rushed to his side but Sephiroth again told him to stay back. He looked at the ground to see his sword out of reach, he pulled up his fist preparing for hand-to-hand combat as the creature charged at him. Sephiroth launched an attack on the monster kicking and punching with every thing he had. The creature swung his hand at Sephiroth's head; He quickly ducked and kicked it in its gut. It staggered back holding its stomach, the creature lunged at the bloody man once more knocking him to the ground.  
  
Zack had had it he drew his giant sword and ran toward the monster determined to help his partner, "Uff" He flew back a couple feet as a sudden burst of flames hit his chest knocking the air out of him.  
  
Sephiroth got the creature away again and rose to his feet, rage flew through his body his eyes glowed a bright green; his body began to emit power as he went from a fighting stance to a casual stand. The creature ran after the still man with an alarming speed, Sephiroth quickly threw out a hard round house connecting with the things jaw. The bones shot through the skin as the bone shattered. Sephiroth jumped on top of it and began to brutally beat it. His fist smashed though the bones as he pounded it; the creature lost its facial structure as the silver haired man smashed every bone to fragments.  
  
  
  
Zack cautiously walked up to Sephiroth to find an un nerving sight of the creature. "…You okay?" Sephiroth asked as the glow in his eyes cooled down, "…yeah" Zack responded "then lets go…" Sephiroth said as he picked up the mangled creature.   
  
"…Why did you take it that far?…" Zack asked as he lowered his head, he was concerned with his comrade's savage behavior.  
  
Sephiroth stayed silent for a few moments until he responded with, "because if I hadn't it would have…"  
  
"That doesn't make sense!" Zack said fearfully yet sternly.  
  
"Zack…It was proof…that's all you need to know right now…" Sephiroth said as he trained his eyes on the junnon troops.  
  
"Fine" Zack said some what nervously, he had never seen Sephiroth attack like that before. "I'll be right back, go get every one by the water…" Sephiroth said as he changed his course toward Midgar.   
  
::::To Be Continued::::  
  
Author's note: hey thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Yo leave a review if you like it you know (reviews make me feel ggooooodddd) aw'ight next chapter will be out soon… --Chris-  



	2. Constant Battles

Chapter two  
  
He slowly looked through a pile of files carefully noting information and comparing stats. A dull buzz rang from his intercom slightly startling the busy man, He quickly regrouped his thoughts then lent over to the intercom, "What?!" he asked in an annoyed tone "Hojo is here to see you, sir" Came a woman's voice in response. "Good...Send him in"   
  
A tall skinny man with a slight hunch slowly walked through the door with a giant smile on his face, "ahh…mister president, I believe these test results will make you happy…" The doctor said to the president of Shin-Ra inc. while he handed him a portfolio.   
  
"Thank you, Hojo" he said as he waved his hand signaling for him to leave the office. He opened up the portfolio looking over the data a giving brief smile, he continued to look over the files quickly then pulled out another portfolio and began to compare. He glanced past the folders for a moment to see the doctor just now exiting his giant office, and then resumed comparing the data.  
  
A few loud noises came from out side the president's office grabbing his attention; he looked towards his office door to see it rattling horribly, small dents erupted through the steel. Suddenly, A long thin blade covered in blood pierced through the metal door with an ear-racking screech.   
  
President Shinra quickly opened up a desk drawer, usually kept locked and pulled out a small hang gun hidden beneath the drawer's bottom. He cautiously began to walk towards the door with his gun raised, he watched as the blade slowly retracted out of the door causing the same screeching sound. An eerie silence quickly over took the building as Shinra continued to walk towards the door. Quietly he placed his hand on the button, which opens the door. He slammed down on the button causing the door to fly open; he jumped into the doorway with his gun raised to see nothing but an unearthly sight. Shinra quickly looked away back inside his office gathering himself, He slowly turned to face outside his door to see a creature hanging by a small rope blood covering it's mangled body. "D*#M" Shinra said as he turned and ran back to his desk. He slammed on the intercom button paging Hojo.   
  
"…I've decided your results where not pleasing Mr. Hojo!" President Shinra said angrily. "Head back to my office…you'll see what I mean…"   
  
  
Zack watched the floating city from afar while he stood on small sub, "when's he gunna get back?" Zack asked to him self, he was getting concerned about what Sephiroth had done to the creature, "what kind of proof do you get from killing a creature like that?" Zack continued to ask himself questions in his mind.  
  
A loud clang quickly broke Zack away from his thoughts, he ran to the edge of the sub trying to figure out what made the noise. "Sephiroth?" Zack mumbled as he looked at the man walking toward him. "Hey, what happened?" He yelled out to his comrade in a friendly tone, Sephiroth didn't respond but kept walking with his sword drawn. Zack was baffled by his friend's behavior and lowered his head in frustration and confusion. He opened his eyes a few moments later to see that Sephiroth was now only feet away from the sub, he watched as the silver haired man seemed to reach inside the sub. "What the?" Zack said in more confusion as he watched.  
  
He watched as the man as he messed with the sub, in utter confusion Zack was about to yell at his friend when suddenly Sephiroth flung his arm back throwing out a creature similar to the one he fought earlier. It was beaten as badly as the previous one, clearly dead. Zack quickly ran back to where he was standing previously and waited for his comrade to come up on the sub, "yo! We need to talk!" Zack said firmly trying to not let his confusion show through, "I owe you as much" Sephiroth said as he walked past Zack and climbed down into the bridge. Zack soon followed down to the bridge as they prepared for departure.   
  
They slowly glided through the water making their way to the ice lands, Zack slowly walked up to Sephiroth who was sitting in the back on a couple of crates. "You want to talk now?" Sephiroth asked Zack, "…yeah…"   
  
"Where do you want to start?" Sephiroth asked to Zack "…why the heck did you cast fire on me?!?"Zack said angrily "it was my battle.." Sephiroth said with a stern tone yet with a slight smile on his face over the childish way he asked it. "hmm…"Zack mumbled as he thought of something to say. "What's this about? A test of strength or what ever." Zack said quriously "……Shinra has a thirst for power…a greed which will never be pleased until he rules every thing, he has slowly been gathering soldiers to attack junnon…his first target……" Sephiroth said while holding his head somewhat low. Zack stared at the man still confused and then said, "so what was that 'failed experiment' thing?"  
  
"Shinra has been trying to create an ultimate warrior by infusing them with very high levels of mako, more than you or I where ever exposed to…there bodies couldn't hold in such power resulting in there mutation, there head scientist, Hojo, thought that the beast where perfect for the war…creatures that supposebly felt no pain…the perfect war machine. They have started produsing these monsters with the soldiers they have gathered, and then when they reliese them on junnon. They'll be over powered and have no choice but to surrender to shinra…giving him absolute accses to all there cannons…and weapons" Sephiroth said not even looking at his comrade anymore just staring at the floor.  
  
"so…why are they even doing this little test thing if they've already got the creatures they need?"  
  
"because…I keep destroying them……They've taken away their free will by placing consentrated mako in its brain during the mutation - -" "- - Basicly making them a summon type spell?" Zack asked interrupting Sephiroth.  
  
"yes…They will not attack junnon until they are sure the creatures will overwhelm them, shinra doesn't want the slightest chance of resistence, or word to spread of their plan of war…" Sephiroth said, the sub came to a sudden stop knocking the men from their conversation. They took their minds away from the conversation and began concentrate on the mission.   
  
The soldiers slowly walked out from the sub and took a few moments to stretch from their long ride. "Come on, we'll get a few supplies from the bone village then continue with the mission" Sephiroth said as he began walking.  
  
They slowly walked through the forest and made their way to the village, "oh…God…" Zack said as they entered the village, blood was scattered all over the village. "Keep the soldiers back…" Sephiroth said as he walked to a shack still standing. He entered the small place to find mangled bodies lying dead on the floor, "D@#N you Shinra…" Sephiroth said under his breath as he looked around.  
  
He looked up toward the left wall to find his name written in another man's blood, He slowly walked toward it with confusion and a slight bit of fear shooting through his body.  
  
He stared at his name on the wall for a few moments that reliesed his rage and fear in a gigantic punch that broke a hole through the sturdy wall. Sephiroth breathed heavy as he lent against the wall in shear confusion. He opened his eyes and focused on a small tape lying at his feet, he picked it up and read its label to find it also had his name on it.  
  
Sephiroth looked around the room until he found a video player, an old model made by Shinra inc. He quickly shoved the tape in and pressed the play button. Shinra's evil face popped up on the screen and began to speak, "ahh Sephiroth…I see you made it here, excellent…" Shinra's face turned from a mocking smile to a devious evil frown as he continued, "Anyone can take a 'one' beast, but the key in war is 'over powering' the enemy, surrounding him, immobilizing them…Hojo always like a 'field test' when it comes to experiments so…this is it! *hahahaha* You, Zack and the soldiers are…junnon…get the idea?! Remember the key to war, surrounded! *hahaha* over powered! Immobilized! These things are what you are!!!" Shinra's voice screamed as a small explosion came and engulfed the video player. "D@#N!!!" Sephiroth said angrily.  
  
He charged out of the shack now slowly catching on fire from the explosion, "get back to the sub, NOW!" he yelled as he flew past Zack and the other soldiers. Sephiroth pushed his body to the max as he ran through the forest, He slammed through small branches as he charged out of the forest and onto the open field.   
  
"NO!" Sephiroth said as he dropped to his knees in defeat while watched the sub slowly fall under water and begin it's ride back to Midgar……   
  
Note::: thanks for reading! and for the reviews you gave me. sorry it took so long to get out this chapter but i uhh kinda got..... grounded, so that kinda put a halt to things but o well. i'll actually get the next chapter out 'quick' --chris-- 


End file.
